Static Dyson/Personality and Relationships
Personality Static is a very confident and prideful man, witnessed in his belittlement of Smoker both after his recovery and in the past, in his berating of Phoenix Redfox's Sword Style when they where still in training, in the fact he uses relatively weaker attacks in his arsenal initially and works his way up to his more powerful techniques when the situation requires it and the fact he believes that using more powerful techniques more than once in a battle would be disgraceful. Conversely, he isn't above praising the abilities of others as he openly called both Phoenix and Nova's abilities an impressive offence, and Daemon D. Blaze and Nova's manoeuvre an impressive defence, also commending the two being able to stop his first meteorite, as well as commending Ice for countering his Demon Slash attack. However he has also been shown to be spiteful, degrading Gol D. Yomi while comparing him to his uncle, after saying he would kill her first out of the members of the Taichibukai because he was a Desgrace. Static is, however, an honest individual and is willing to admit when he is wrong as after Yomi tag-teamed him with Genesis D. Necros, he admitted he was not weak at all. Static is also willing to admit when someone is stronger than he is as he openly admitted that Nova could stop him during his battle with the Taichibukai. Static, however, isn't above reprimanding others for recklessness or stupidity as he criticised Akainu for attacking him without thinking of what the other Members of the Revo Trio and what the Marines would do for if he was killed and criticised the Admiral's as a group for worrying too much about the Poison in his poison Mist attack and not watching their backs. He also has a habit of referring to fighting as 'dancing'. Static is also very bold when it comes to battle, shown in his ready assault of an entire platoon of marines upon being attacked, despite being severely outnumbered. Despite his love of battle Static never loses his composure to excitement or fear in any of his battle situations. Static is also something of a show off, as shown in his use of extremely powerful techniques in rapid succession, all the while, expressing satisfaction to having done it. He also purposely let himself get hit by Akainu's attack in order to show The Disheartening scars on his chest to lower the morale of the Marine's. Static also showed the Admiral's the true power of his Devil Fruit by destroying an entire mountain range before administering the finishing blow. Due to the times he lived in, Static believes it is natural for Pirates to spend their entire lives in battle, He also thinks that the world can't change from what it was in the past and believes that as such, mankind would be better served sleeping. Static has also shown to be a very calm and collected person, as well as kind and caring, with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma and negotiation skill. He saw the member's of Revolutionary Army as a part of his own family, and his legend took a firm root in the Army. He is also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to Daemon D. Blaze despite him being Nova's Apprentice. Static also seemed to have a sense of honour regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for Nova Blade. Static is also shown to be calm, collected, and highly perceptive. He also is very well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in his foes. He appeare's to be respectful of those around him; he doesn't like freely speaking about others' pasts, and is said to be a very nice person. In his youth, Static also had a desire to be acknowledged by everyone in his village and to become a great Marine, a trait passed onto his father. His devotion to the Revolutionary army and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by the members of the Revolutionary Army. Static was nevertheless understanding that Nova must feel hurt by the fact that his own best friend betrayed and them tried to Kill Him. 'Relationships' Navy As a member of the revolutionary army, Static is an enemy of the World Government. Revolutionaries Monkey D. Dragon After being saved by Dragon, Static pledged his loyalty to him as eternal member of the Revolutionary Army. He is fiercely loyal to him going to extremes to prove his worth. As before he met Dragon, he was always alone and never being able to trust anyone, and as such is grateful that Dragon changed his life, that he is not alone. He also claims to be Dragons's right hand man. Nova Blade Static sees Nova as a rival for the position of Dragon's right-hand man and as such seems to dislike him intensely. He is sometimes very jealous of him of either his talent or his close relationship with Dragon. Static also constantly makes fun of his love of Seaking meat. Static seems to care for Nova, as he was shown to be angry that Nova got caught during the Skyline War. Phoenix Redfox The two first met each other during a mission. Initially antagonistic, during their fight Phoenix developed some respect for Static's fighting skills and complemented him for her skill and strenghth. As the fight drew to it's close Phoenix severely wounded him and Static stubbornly refused to go down forcing her to deliver another blow to him. Phoenix then saved Static's life by tending to his wounds. Although he was angered by Phoenix and amused by her Static finally worked with her to complete the mission and is later shown to considerable have trust in each other though the two have a sort of rivalry between them as the two normally argue and fight with one another. Inazuma Static took a quick liking to Inazuma, which Inazuma return and ever since then, they get along pretty well and always play together. Inazuma's very patient with Static's attitude and doesn't seem to be mind when Inazuma claimed he is his subordinate. However, Inazuma showed no hesitation to kill Static during their training. However, they later reconciled after their training is done. Bartholomew Kuma Kuma became Static's tutor during the his eairly days in the Revolutionary army. Kuma soon saw Static's potential and claimed he would become stronger than the other Members. They both share Vicious attitudes which helped strengthen their bond and after training with Kuma, Static has also become more reserved. Emporio Ivankov ...... They have a weird relation ship of Hate and love kinda like sibling that is all you need to know. References External Links Category:Character Subpages